


'til the am

by asexualgansey



Series: all my favorite conversations [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, Fluff, I wasn't sure what to rate this, Mostly Fluff, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Youtuber AU, eventually, gansey sighs a lot, i don't write smut, only because of swearing, so I said teen, youtuber gansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualgansey/pseuds/asexualgansey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gansey is a youtuber. everyone is dating each other. he makes a lot of videos, and it's usually annoying. lot's of kissing and queer love.</p><p>this will be mostly a collection of one shots with no real overall plot, not necessarily in chronological order.<br/>*** since I don't trust myself to update this, I'm making it part of a series instead of out of an unknown number of chapters ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #askdick

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i hope you all like it!!!!
> 
> check me out on [ tumblr ](http://infalliblegansey.tumblr.com)
> 
> also check out my loves who helped me with this [ here ](http://poedameroms.tumblr.com) and [ here ](http://adamlynch.co.vu)

“Why are we outside again?” Blue complained, stomping her booted feet in the frosty grass to try to keep warm. Yet again, she had forgone her warm mittens for her homemade fingerless gloves and, yet again, she was thoroughly regretting it.  
  
“Because,” Gansey said from his tripod. “It’s pretty out.”  
  
Blue scrunched her nose up, glaring at him. Yes, it was pretty, all cloudless blue sky and fragile filaments of frost coating nearly everything. But she wasn’t going to admit that. She was going to complain.  
  
“I’m not cold,” Noah added, somewhat pedantically.  
  
“You’re cold all the time, you can’t tell the difference,” Adam called from a bench a few feet away, where he and Ronan were intertwined, a tangle of limbs and long scarves. Or was it just one scarf wrapped around the both of them?  
  
“Blame Ronan,” Gansey said, straightening up and shoving his glasses back up his nose. “It’s his fault we’re doing a Q and A in the first place.”  
  
“#AskDick was a genius idea and I stand by it,” Ronan said.  
  
“We aren’t doing a Q and A,” Blue said. Gansey was not allowed to think that she was a willing participant in this. “You are doing a Q and A because you insist on sharing your entire life with the internet.”  
  
“The fans want their questions answered!” Gansey said. “And I’m giving them what they want.”  
  
Blue rolled her eyes. Noah grabbed her hand and, with enormous effort, she managed not to shiver.  
  
“So,” Gansey said, his director voice on. “Do you all want to be on camera, or do you want to just yell your commentaries loud enough for the microphone to pick up?”  
  
“I’ll be on camera,” Noah said.  
  
“If you even show up,” Ronan shouted.  
  
Gansey sighed.

“Alright,” Gansey said, turning on the camera and squeezing in on the end of a bench next to the other four, facing the lense. “Let’s do this.”  
  
“Hey everyone!” Gansey beamed at the camera waving. “As you can see, the whole gang is here, like you’ve all been asking for.”  
  
“We haven’t been asking,” Ronan muttered. Gansey sighed.  
  
“So, as you probably know, this delightful human,” Gansey continued, elbowing Ronan in the ribs. “Started the hashtag ‘Ask Dick’ last week. Without my knowledge. But I’ve been on youtube for the past year and a half and haven’t ever done one of these, even though you all have been asking for ages, so I can’t say I was mad.”  
  
“You were so happy that I think you were crying,” Adam said.  
  
“Come on, Parrish,” Gansey moaned. “Who wants to read the questions?”  
  
“I will,” said Blue, brandishing Gansey’s iPhone. “Alright. First question: why is Noah always half invisible?”  
  
Noah looked up from his and Blue’s entwined hands and sighed, turning his gaze directly into the camera with an expression that could only be described as mournful. “I’ve been dead for seven years.”  
  
All five of them nodded solemnly, looking into the camera. The spell was broken when Ronan coughed loudly and said, “You idiot viewers probably think we’re joking but Noah was literally murdered with a skateboard by our old latin teacher.”  
  
“Ronan!” Gansey exclaimed, half rising out of his seat. He looked like he wanted to say more, but just sank down onto the park bench and sighed. “I’m editing that out.”  
  
Noah shrugged. “It’s true.”  
  
Gansey pinched his nose between his thumb and index finger. “Okay. Let’s move on.”  
  
“Question two,” said Adam, who had at some point commandeered the phone from Blue. “Who the hell is Glendower?”  
Gansey grinned.  
  
“Oh god,” Ronan said. “Hey, Dick, fast forward this explanation in the video we all know it’s going to be ten hours long.”  
  
“Owain Glyndŵr, known in the current vernacular as Owen Glendower, was a Welsh king…”

Forty seven minutes later (Blue timed it on her watch), Gansey finished the tale of Glendower with a flourish. He seemed to want to say more but Adam jumped in with the third question.  
  
“Alright, next question-”  
  
“Let me read it!” Blue shouted, having glimpsed the question over Adam’s shoulder.  
  
Adam handed the phone to Blue, grinning.  
  
“Why,” Blue began in a dramatic voice, “Is Ronan such an asshole?”  
  
“Um,” Gansey began. “Well…”  
  
“I can answer that,” Ronan began in a voice that sounded like it was probably supposed to be a mockery of Gansey’s voice when he talked about Glendower, full of grandiose and awe. “It’s a tale of magic, murder, deep seated gay tendencies, and a slight obsession with a certain magician’s freckles.”  
  
At this, Adam blushed furiously and hid his face in Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan looked smug as he wound his fingers through Adam’s soft hair. Gansey smiled fondly  
  
Blue, triumphant in her possession of the phone, rattled off the next question. “Favorite band?” She glanced from the phone to Gansey in horror, and then back to the camera. “Why did you ask that?” she whispered.  
  
Gansey beamed, looking like a little kid opening a present. “My favorite band, hands down, is…”  
  
“Oh no,” Adam muttered, still leaning on Ronan’s shoulder.  
  
“One Direction!”  
  
“Gansey I still can’t believe you like One Direction,” Noah said. “Out of all the bands in the world....”  
  
Gansey looked mortally wounded. “One Direction is an excellent band. They are all incredible artists and incredible human beings.”  
  
“Even Zayn?” Blue asked, grinning.  
  
“Don’t talk about Zayn!” Gansey said.  
  
“Are you crying, Dick?” Ronan asked with a smirk.  
  
“No, shut up,” Gansey said. “Blue, just read the next question.”  
  
“Okay,” she said, scrolling. “I sense a theme so I’m going to read a few and then we can answer.”  
  
“Go for it,” Gansey said.  
  
“Are you and Blue dating? Are Ronan and Adam together? What’s the deal with Blue and Noah? Is adansey real? Are Ronan and Blue dating?” At the last one she made a barfing noise.  
  
“So, Gansey, what’s the answer?” Noah said smugly.  
  
Gansey looked directly into the camera. “Yes.” The other four grinned. “Except, of course, for Ronan and Blue.”

“Gansey,” Blue announced, slamming through the door of Monmouth. “Your fans hate you.”  
  
“What?” Gansey asked, looking up at her. He was sitting on the floor by his bed, surrounded by maps and half filled notebooks. “Why?”  
  
“Don’t you read the comments on your videos? Don’t you pay attention to what people tweet at you?”  
  
“Uh, usually, but…” he gestured vaguely at the surrounding mess. “I was busy.”  
  
“Everyone thinks you’re being-”  
  
“A sarcastic doucheface,” Ronan supplied, emerging from his room with Noah, who appeared to be draped in fairy lights.  
  
“Yeah,” Blue agreed.  
  
“Why?” Gansey asked, looking entirely distraught. “I’m so nice!”  
  
Blue rolled her eyes. “Everyone thinks that when you answered the dating questions with ‘yes’ you were just being sarcastic and refusing to confirm or deny anything.”  
  
“But…” Gansey stood, sending a cascade of papers everywhere. “The answer is yes.”  
  
Blue stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. “Yeah, but they don’t know that.”  
  
“It’s okay Gansey,” Noah said, draping one of his extra strands of lights around Gansey’s shoulders. “Just upload a video explaining.”  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
“Don’t you have a shit ton of footage of us all making out and shit?” Ronan asked from halfway out the door. “We can edit it into a compilation once I pick up Adam.”  
  
“Doesn’t Adam have a car?” Blue called after Ronan as he disappeared through the door.  
  
“Yeah but mine’s better for making out in!” he shouted back.

“Okay,” Gansey said, hitting the last few keys on his laptop. “One last look at the finished product before I upload?”  
  
“Sure,” Adam said. All five of them were piled on Gansey’s bed, a mess of arms and legs and sweaters. Adam’s head was in Gansey’s lap, his feet on Noah’s.  
Gansey hit play.  
  
The video opened with a shot of Gansey sitting in the Pig, for no apparent reason. “Hey everyone,” he said, looking a little solemn. “I know there’s been a bit of drama after my last video with me answering ‘yes’ to a bunch of questions about which of my friends are dating each other. A lot of people complained that I was being sarcastic and not telling the truth. And I know I’ve only had this channel for around eighteen months but I feel really connected to you guys and don’t want you to think I’m lying about anything.  
  
“The answer to all of those questions really is yes. Yes, I’m dating Blue. Yes Adam and Ronan are together. Blue and Noah are dating. Adansey is real. Ronan, Adam, Noah, Blue, and I are in a healthy, happy, polyamorous relationship. Blue and Ronan are the only ones who are strictly platonic. We all identify as queer on some level- I’ll make another video sometime in the future addressing that. But I just want you all to know that I’m not lying. And, as both proof and as a reward for being amazing fans, I present you with this little compilation…”  
  
The opening notes of Perfect by One Direction began playing as Gansey’s face disappeared to be replaced by a video clip of Adam and Gansey kissing over the gearshift of the Pig. Cut to a clip of Ronan and Noah kissing, wrapped in fairy lights. Blue and Gansey kissing over a bowl of gelato. Adam and Ronan making out in the backseat of the BMW. Ronan and Blue inching toward each other with pursed lips and grimaces as the other three chant “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” in the background. Clip after clip of various members of the group kissing other various members, all backed by One Direction music.  
  
The video cut back to Gansey in the Pig, smiling. “I hope you can forgive me,” he said. “And I hope you liked the video! Give me a like, hit subscribe, and I’ll see you next Thursday!”  
  
“So?” Gansey said, once the video had cut to his endscreen. “Good?”  
  
“Good,” the other four echoed.  
  
Gansey bent down to quickly kiss Adam. “Good.”


	2. the first time gansey broke the internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unable to sleep, gansey makes an impromptu video about his model of henrietta. what he doesn't know is that a little something about that video makes the internet essentially explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all like it!!!
> 
> check me out on [ tumblr ](http://infalliblegansey.tumblr.com)

Gansey rolled over in bed for what seemed the thousandth time that night. He had been walking the line between utter exhaustion and wiry alertness for the better part of three hours, desperate for sleep but feeling as if he’d downed six cups of coffee. He felt too warm, even though he only had a thin sheet draped over him, and the air inside Monmouth, as well as the silence that came with the absence of both Ronan and Noah, felt stifling.  
  
Checking his watch and sighing when he noted that it was two twenty-seven in the morning, Gansey swung his legs over the side of his bed and let his bare feet hit the ground, shoving his glasses on so that he could maneuver through his miniature Henrietta without stepping on something. He crossed to one of the huge windows that overlooked the cracked and weed-filled lot outside. He pulled one open, allowing the cool air to fill the room. As he gulped in the crisp air of early fall, his phone rang.  
  
Blue’s name popped up on the screen and he smiled to himself, recalling a time when their midnight calls had been something secret, something held between them like the feeling when you start humming an unknown song and someone else joins in. Before, they’d pretended that these calls didn’t happen, they’d check to make sure that everyone else was absent or asleep. Before, they’d speak for a few minutes in nonsense and silence before hanging up and trying to forget.  
  
But now, Gansey would have answered if his head was in Ronan’s lap, if Noah had been hovering a few feet away. He would have answered, and they would have talked for nearly an hour about real things and he might have handed the phone to one of the others so they could talk to her as well. It wasn’t a secret anymore.  
  
But sometimes she did call, and he was alone, and he was tired and missed her voice and she was tired and missed his. And, without deciding outright, they’d go back to their short talks that only existed for as long as they could hear each other’s breathing. He could tell that this call would be one of these before he even hit answer.  
  
“Hello?” he said quietly, allowing the pounding of his heartbeat to thrum through his voice.  
  
“Did you know that I used to hate the stars?” she asked absently. Gansey knew that Blue could as well have been standing in the light of the refrigerator, looking for a yogurt without fruit on the bottom. But, he decided that even though he didn’t know if their cordless phone worked outside, he liked the picture of her laying on her back in the grass of her backyard, staring up at that giant tree and the glimpses of the very stars she was talking about between the leafless branches.  
  
“Why?” he asked. In his mental picture of her, she lolled her head to the side, nestling the phone between her cheek and shoulder.  
  
“Because of that song. Twinkle twinkle little star. I didn’t like jewelry, so I didn’t like the stars when they were diamonds.”  
  
Gansey sat down on the windowsill, debating whether or not he wanted to dangle his legs out the window. Blue made a little blowing sound in his ear that he knew meant a piece of her hair had fallen somewhere it wasn’t supposed to be and was being bothersome. “I promise to never buy you diamonds.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Her voice was soft, sleepy. She was quiet for a moment. Gansey closed his eyes and wished that his mint plant wasn’t on the other side of the room.  
  
“But I don’t think I’d mind if you found me a star.”  
  
Gansey smiled. Blue took a breath.  
  
The line clicked off.

After talking to Blue, Gansey tried to sleep again, but remained unsuccessful. So, as he usually did when everyone was gone, he set to work on his model of Henrietta.  
Blue had accidentally stepped on the gas station while kissing Noah, and it was in need of repairs. He crossed the room to its location, grabbing some supplies, and struck by sudden inspiration, his filming equipment. He sat on the floor in front of the camera in Adam’s Coca-Cola t-shirt, which he had found lying underneath his bed, Aglionby crew sweatpants, and his glasses.  
  
“Hey everyone!” he said, waving at the camera. “It’s about three fifteen in the morning. Brilliant, right?” Even though Ronan hadn’t returned, and Noah didn’t sleep, Gansey kept his voice pitched low, not wanting to disturb them if, by some miracle, he was wrong about one or both of those things. He was lucky that the other put up with his YouTube habit for the most part, because if any of them had decided that they hated it enough to do more than just snark at the camera, he would have had to quit.  
  
“I have trouble sleeping a lot, but I realized I’ve never shared with you all what I do when I’m stuck awake like this!” He shifted, pulling the destroyed gas station closer to him. “I think my model of Henrietta has made a few appearances in my videos but I’ve never addressed it directly.”  
  
He leaned out of frame to grab some scissors, a bottle of craft glue, a hot glue gun, and some sheets of cardboard. “Blue destroyed this yesterday,” he said, brandishing the crushed gas station at the camera. So I’ll show y’all how I fix it.”  
  
He busied himself with straightening the crumpled cardboard and detaching the pieces that were loose but not quite fallen off, narrating his actions a little. If he was being honest, he actually hadn’t been too happy with the gas station in the first place, and was glad for an excuse to reinvent it. He grabbed the fifty foot extension cord that was plugged in next to the fridge and plugged in his hot glue gun.  
  
“I prefer to use hot glue because it dries really quickly and holds well. Now, regular craft glue works too but I like to save that for-”  
  
Suddenly, ice cold fingers touched Gansey’s neck. “Boo!”  
  
Gansey jumped, dropping the hot glue and knocking over the gas station. “Jesus Christ, Noah!” he said, twisting around. Noah stood behind Gansey, shameless, waving his cold hands. Ronan stood smirking a few feet behind him.  
  
“Was that really necessary?” Gansey demanded.  
  
“Yes,” they replied in unison.  
  
Gansey rolled his eyes at the ceiling. He didn’t want to admit that his heart was still racing; that Noah’s cheap trick had actually completely terrified him for a moment.  
  
“Scared you, did we, Dick?”  
  
“No,” Gansey said. “You just made me drop my gas station.”  
  
Noah seemed to remember the part he had played in its initial destruction and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that one.”  
  
“But not sorry about making him drop it?” Ronan asked. “Good. Because that was hilarious.” He seemed to notice the camera for the first time. “And we got it on film.”

“Gansey, my man,” Ronan said as Gansey stepped through the door of Monmouth, water dripping from his hair, his shoulders spattered with rain. Blue eyed the damp fabric nervously, a leftover habit from the days when his death hung over her like a persistent cloud. Gansey was glad that those days were over.  
  
“What?” Gansey asked, not liking the smug look on Ronan’s face. Ronan was sprawled on the couch like an asshole, Adam sitting in the V made by his legs. Adam burst out laughing, and Blue and Noah barely contained their smiles.  
  
“What?” Gansey demanded.  
  
Ronan his phone out in front of him. “Tumblr user ‘glendowerganseyyy’- that’s with three y’s, by the way, posted a little something on their blog.”  
  
“Tumblr?” Gansey repeated.  
  
“You don’t know what tumblr is?” Blue asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
“Of course I do,” Gansey lied.  
  
“Just read him the post,” Adam said.  
  
Ronan grinned. “Let’s see what it says, shall we?”  
  
“Come on, Ronan.”  
  
Ronan shook his head. “‘Okay but has anyone seen Richard Gansey’s new video? Why did he never inform us that he wears glasses?’” He ended this last part in a high pitched voice. “‘I think I’m dead.’”  
  
Gansey frowned. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“Let’s peruse this blog a little more, then,” Ronan said, holding his phone out to Gansey.  
  
In one horrifying phone session, Gansey discovered what the hell tumblr was, that there was actually a ‘fandom’ for his YouTube channel, and that he and Blue were someone’s ‘otp’ and that apparently their couple name was ‘Bluesey.’”  
  
“Don’t you get it?” Blue said, laughing. “Bluesey. Like Blue and Gansey.”  
  
“But why don’t they just say Blue and Gansey?”  
  
“Because it’s too long.”  
  
But the most terrifying discovery was when Gansey found out was a gifset was. Because, his ever loyal fandom had taken it upon themselves to gif every second of footage he had taken while wearing glasses. Tinted with every conceivable color, faded, saturated, photoshopped with flower crowns, all with captions full of exclamation marks and caps lock.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Gansey said again after Ronan reclaimed her phone. “All because I wore my glasses?”  
  
“Well, they do look pretty hot on you,” Adam said. Blue nodded her assent.  
  
“Yeah but what does this all even mean?”  
  
“It means you broke the internet,” Noah said.  
  
Gansey was too old for this.


End file.
